


Emerald Tempest

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Friendship and hurt/comfort, Traumatized when around SandWings, a bit of humor, dark secrets, mental scars, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Shadeheart is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Shadeheart is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.





	Emerald Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadeheart is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Shadeheart is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.

**Emerald Tempest**

**Summery**

**Shadeheart is not a normal IceWing, in both looks and personality. She is quiet, energetic and she loves art and music. Shadeheart is excited about going to The Jade Mountain Academy, she wants to make new friends and she wants to prove that not all IceWings are rude and judgmental. But in order to do that... she can't let people see the fear and panic underneath.**

**Chapter One: Winglets And A Panic Attack**

**SHADEHERT**

I smiled as I caught sight of Jade Mountain, we had arrived. I landed with the other IceWings on a platform that had been carved into the mountainside. As I looked around, I saw dragonets of all of the other tribes, I saw scales of blue and scales of black, purple, red, white, silver pale blue and many other varieties of colors and patterns.

"Well... here go's, time to go inside." I took a deep breath and blew a plume of frost, I then shook out my wings and took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. After a few more moments, I finally gained to courage and I slowly entered the academy entrance.

Once inside I was greeted by the fragrance of fresh smelling flowers that were lining wooden tables witch were linefeed all around the cave entrance.

I slowly made my way over to one of the less crowded tables where only a few dragons were lined up. Sitting behind the table was a deep blue SeaWing with star spiraled patterns under her wing membranes.

I slowly approached the table and I stood behind a SkyWing with ruby-red scales, auburn-colored wings and a sapphire necklace hung from her neck while a headband, also embedded with sapphires was sat perfectly around her horns.

"Hi. Welcome to Jade Mountain, here's your scroll, it has the list of the Winglet placements, a map of the scroll and a list of your classes." The SeaWing said with a bright smile on her face. The IceWing nodded and walked a small distance from the wooden table.

"Hi! Your one strange looking IceWing, anyways, here's your scroll. The name's Tsunami, nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled shy at the SeaWing Princess.

I then made my way to a corner of the cave and with a deep breath and a shake of my crimson and Ice blue wings, I slowly unrolled my scroll.

"Hmm... It looks like I'm in the Jade Winglet. That's cool. My Clawmates seam interesting." I thought to myself with a small smile. I then rolled up my scroll and put it into my pouch.

Then I decided to walk around and explore the place a bit. As I was walking I bumped into a NightWing with purple and ebony-colored scales.

"I'm very sorry. Please forgive me, it was my fault." I said, bowing in apology to the NightWing dragonet. She just laughed and smiled at me.

"No need to apologize silly IceWing. It's nice to meet you. The name's Shadowstalker what's your name?" She asked, as I smiled warmly at Shadowstalker.

"The name's Shadeheart. It's nice to meet you Shadow." I said, smiling at the NightWing. We then made small talk with each other while we waited for our other Clawmates.

"Are you two in the Jade Winglet?" Came a voice from the entrance of the cave.

We both turned to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also gave me a sense of safety and comfort.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Shadowstalker asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

"I'm the NightWing Shadowstalker and this is the IceWing/NightWing hybrid Shadeheart. It's nice to meet you Tempest." Shade said, as she introduced both herself and me. Tempest smiled warmly and after a short while, the SeaWing spoke up.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now all we need are the MudWing, SkyWing, SandWing and RainWing Clawmates." Tempest added, looking up from her scroll.

"It says that there's a SkyWing named Ruby and a RainWing named Hummingbird in our Winglet." Tempest continued, as she looked down at her scroll again. I looked to see a group of three SkyWing dragonets, maybe one of them is Ruby?

"Are any of you named Ruby?" I called out. And a SkyWing with blood-red scales and auburn-colored wings nodded in answer to my question. I then motioned her over with one of my pale blue and crimson wings.

"You must be my Clawmates then?" Ruby asked, with a tilt of her head and an excited flap of her auburn-colored wings. I nodded and pointed a wing at Shadewatcher and Tempest.

"The NightWing is Shadowstalker, the SeaWing is Tempest, and I'm the IceWing/NightWing hybrid Shadeheart." I said, introducing the three of us. After a short while, Shadehunter spoke up to break the ice.

"Do you by chance know where the RainWing Hummingbird might be?" She asked, and the SkyWing nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I met her this morning." Ruby said, the SkyWing then walked over to a RainWing with light blue and pink scales. She said something to the RainWing and she nodded and walked over to the rest of us.

"Hi! I'm hummingbird. Nice to meet you!" I laughed quietly at the energetic RainWing Clawmate.

'A lot of these dragonets are a lot like me.' I thought to myself with an amused smile on my face. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a loud voice and someone crashing into me. We both landed in the sand and the a MudWing dragonet landed on top of me.

"Watch out!" Came a sudden voice and I found myself staring up at a MudWing with dark brown scales.

"Sorry about that, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, as we both stood to our talons. I shook out my wings and I gave the MudWing a soft smile.

"Ohh... right, sorry, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name's Alligator. It's nice to meet ya!" The MudWing exclaimed, with a cheerful smile on his face. I then looked down at my scroll and read the dragonets that are in the Jade Winglet.

"Has anyone seen the SandWing Clawmate? I think his name's Coyote." I said, I looked up from my scroll and looked around for the SandWing Clawmate.

"Hi there new friends!" Came a cheerful voice from behind us. I jumped and let out a surprised yelp. I don't like loud noises, I have bad experiences with SandWings. When I was about four years old, I was attacked by a SandWing that was three years older then me. So I backed away and hid behind Shadowstalker.

"What are you scared of Shade?" Shadow asked me. I couldn't answer or even speak. My eyes were darting back and forth and my IceWing spikes rattled. Everything was getting blurry and it sounded as if I was in a cave and everyones voices were echoing. The last thing I saw was the panicked faces of my Clawmates and an older SeaWing with deep blue scales and another NightWing with silver scales underneath her eyes, then everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to the worried faces of my clawmates. Two older dragons were on either side of me. I stood shakily to my talons and I almost stumbled but Shadow caught me before my face could become best friends with the floor.

"Three Moons! Are you okay Shadeheart?" Shadow asked, looking at me with worried amethyst eyes. I took a shaky breath and slowly nodded my head. Tempest was the next one to speak up after a short while.

"What happened back there Shadeheart?" You seamed to be scared of Coyote. But why?!" The SeaWing asked, with a Curious but concerned tone of voice. I looked down at my talons not answering Tempest.

"I don't think that's a good idea to be asking her those types of questions right now Tempest, you should give her some time before you ask Shadeheart such personal questions." Moon admonished with a frown and a comforting smile.

"We'll give you all a few days to recover from this experience, don't worry you guys won't have any work to do. I just want to play it safe and make sure that Shadeheart's ready to come to class." Tsunami explained, with a comforting smile and a nod in my direction.

"That was pretty scarry." Hummingbird quiatly admitted, as she looked over at me with worried eyes, here scales had turned pale blue.

A/N

Tell me if you guys like it so far, I'm curious. If you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and let me know who yoy favorite character is in the story so far.


End file.
